Hidden in the ark
by W1NTER CHILD
Summary: Allen left the Order three months ago and is believed to allied with the NOAH except his friends don't think that. One day, They look for Allen in the Ark, only find out about a dark truth from a being hidden in the ark.
1. Finding the Being

**Winter Child: Hey Guys, this is my first Fanfiction, comments would be great, to help improve my fanfictions. If you haven't watch or read Hallow, warning there are spoilers. I change something to make the fanfiction fit in the story a bit more, these changes are that Johnny doesn't leave the Order and the Order trusts Kanda when he returns. Please look at my profile, last note, there is a message for some people.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Man. Katsura Hoshino does.**

 **Enjoy**

The Order was in depression without Allen. Lenalee was blaming herself for not trying to stop Allen was leaving, Kanda had returned,Lavi and Bookman are captured by the NOAH so they don't even know if they are still alive and most of the order thought Allen was a traitor, only the people who knew Allen the best thought Allen wasn't with the Noah.

"Will Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, Marie Noise and Miranda Lotto please come to Chief Komui's office."

At Komui's Office.

"This better be good, Sister-Complex." Kanda said.

"It is! I think I know where Allen is!" Komui said as he hugged Lenalee's legs.

"Che! Like I care about that Moyashi."

"Where is he, Onii-San?" Lenalee said with hope.

"He's in the ark, one of the new golems patrolling the Ark found a person in a room and they look like Allen."

"Then, let's get Allen back home."

In the Ark.

They were walking in the ark for ages until Komui stopped at the 14th's room. They walked into the room to notice that the place where the mirror was, was now a door. When they open the door they saw a figure with grey eyes, and white hair.

"Allen/Moyashi!" They yelled.

"It's Rediline!" The figure yelled back.

Kanda was the first one to notice that the figure was a girl and then through she had white hair the tips of her hair were red like the Baka Usagi's hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rediline D. Campbell and I am the younger sister of Allen Walker," the girl stated, "and sorry to say, but my brother has been died for 6 years."

"What? But I saw Allen three months ago, how could he be dead six years ago?" Lenalee asked.

"Neah was taking a form of what we thought Allen would look like when he was older, so our side of the war could see how the Black Order works since Marian would go the Order. I'm sure Neah would have told you that Mana died from a carriage accident, well Allen died as well it the accident."

"Heart-Sama, It must have been very sad for you." Five people said.

"Oh! Mugen, Dark, C.C, Time, Strings, it okay I've accepted what happened to him."

"Wait a minute!" The exorcists yelled as they looked to that their innocence wasn't there anymore.


	2. 6 Years Ago

**Winter Child: Sorry about the chapter last time, I will try to make my chapters longer since I want you guys to enjoy more than a little bit also I will try to update as quick as I can. Sorry if I OCC some of the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own D. Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino Does. (I hope I spelt the name right)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Two of 'Hidden In The Ark'**

"You're the Heart of Innocence!"

"Yes, but it isn't that great when you have these," Rediline said as wolf ears were shown on top of her head and a wolf tail on her back.

"You're part Wolf!" Everyone exclaimed, everyone except Kanda, he just "Che"d.

"Rediline!" A man came running in, he had dark hair, ash skin and golden eyes. He wore a yellow trench coat. "What's going on here?"

"How many people don't we know of and what's with our innocence being in a human form!" Kanda yelled. He was getting really annoyed that it turned from being the Moyashi back to the Order to having two new people, their innocence becoming human and the fact that one says that the Moyashi has been died for six years. He. Wanted. Answers. And now.

"Well, let's see Neah is the 14th and is my foster father, Mana was Neah's twin brother and Allen's foster father, Marian isn't dead, we are part of the third side of Holy War. With your innocence they have always had a human form just it is easier move around in their weapon form, like I prefer my Wolf form." Rediline evaluated.

" How come Allen died 6 years ago, I thought he said Mana protected him," Lenalee said.

"Well he did try to protect Allen, but…"

Flashback, 6 years ago.

"Neah! Where are we going, I thought we weren't meant to walk around in public?" A 9-year-old girl in a red cloak asked.

Neah just looked at her and smiled.

"It's yours and Allen's birthday today, isn't. We're going to spend the whole day with Allen and Mana." Neah replied happily. Rediline and Neah only get to meet with Mana and Allen once a year due it being to dangerous for them to be in the open and it would be strange for all four of them to disappear from the world.

They stopped near the road crossing to see Allen and Mana on the other side. When Allen saw the two, he tugged on Mana's hand and pointed to the D. Campbells. They started to walk across the street when a rogue carriage began to go their way. The next thing Rediline saw were her brother and Uncle on the ground not moving with a red substance surrounding them.

"Allen! Mana!" Rediline screamed as she and Neah ran to Allen and Mana.

"Don't you die on us!" Neah yelled with tears in his eyes, he didn't want lose his brother or his nephew.

Later that day.

"Why did you leave us," Rediline said as she looked at the graves of Allen and Mana Walker.

"So you two actually left the hideout, you know that both bring destruction where you are, but you still endanger others so you can have what you wanted." Said a man with long, messy red hair.

"Shut up, Marian!" Neah yelled.

"So, what's you're next move, there only five of us left, and the other two cannot keep their act for long 6 years tops."

"Why don't we start an act at the Order after all didn't you leave a few years ago why don't we act like Allen is still alive."

Present

"Wait you said there was five left who are the other two?"

"Fine, they are on the Noah side and they are the Noahs that 'Allen' encountered the most," Rediline said.

 **Winter Child: Say Hello to Cliff Hanger. Comment the Noah you think they are. Till next time.**


	3. Last Chapter (Sorry)

**Winter Child: Hey, I know I keep changing the times I do my update, but I don't know what days I do Karate and so I have to make so I can read some fanfictions myself and still do everything in my everyday life. Sorry about Monday it wouldn't let me in.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man. Katsura Hoshino Does.  
Enjoy**

"You mean that Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk are not on the Noah's side!"  
"Yes, I do believe that is what I said," Rediline said, "and Neah never did die 35 years ago. I also had a past life at that time period and I remember it clearly with my real name actually being Rediline Greye."  
"Back then, nobody knew Rediline and Allen's first name except a few people, so everyone called them Children of Greye," Neah said before he went into a fit of laughter, "everyone spelt it wrong and it was funny seeing Rediline's reaction to that."  
"It is spelt G-R-E-Y-E, not spelt as the colour grey!" She yelled at them, sending them in a fit of laughter (except Kanda, he just smirk.).

 **Winter Child: Okay sorry for the short chapter, but I seriously don't have any more ideas to write for this fanfiction, so I'm only going to have three chapters for it. Sorry if you wanted it to go on that, but I have an idea for another fanfiction so I will begin write that for you. Bye.**


End file.
